herofandomcom-20200223-history
Conker The Squirrel
Conker the Squirrel is a red squirrel and the main protagonist of the Conker series. His first appearance was in the Nintendo 64 game Diddy Kong Racing, where he was one of the main playable characters. He later got his own game on the Game Boy Color known as Conker's Pocket Tales, which was a game geared toward a younger audience. His first 3D adventure was the Nintendo 64 game Conker's Bad Fur Day, followed by its Xbox remake Conker: Live and Reloaded, Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded were different from Conker's Pocket Tales because they had gotten an M rating from the ESRB for Violence, Blood and Gore, Sexual Themes, Alcoholic and Drug Reference, and Language. Personality As a young boy, Conker was told by his parents never to drink alcohol, be greedy or swear. He also isn't very bright at times, but he's smart and intelligent. He is very good at helping out friends like Mrs. Queen Bee and Frankie the Pitchfork with their problems. He is also very greedy by collecting cash and is very murderous at times. Abilities Weapons Conker the Squirrel is an expert with weapons he can use to defeat his opponents. His main weapon is a frying pan. Animal Taming Conker is skilled at taming other animals, such as a bull or dinosaur. Immortality One time when Conker was killed, he ended up in a dark realm where Gregg the Grim Reaper dwells, and he gave him numerous lives so that once he died, he could be brought back to life, thus gaining immortality. Murderer Conker is also a murderer. He killed a mouse by making him eat three cheeses, causing him to explode. He killed several cows by ramming them with a bull. He killed several bats with a flamethrower and a crossbow. He killed the Catfish by using the Bullfish as revenge for double-crossing him. He killed a baby dinosaur by crushing it with a rock. He even killed his great-great-grandfather, Count Batula, by feeding him too much blood and causing him to fall into his own grinder. Quotes *"I've got a head like a badger's ass!" Trivia * His flight ability is similar to Tails. * It is noted that his middle name is literally 'The' and his last name 'Squirrel'. * He seems to break the fourth wall several times, which is a running gag. Gallery Conker captured.jpg WueoC3L.jpg Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Lethal Category:Titular Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Addicts Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Immortals Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius Category:Donkey kong heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Vigilante Category:Banjo-Kazooie Heroes Category:Vehicular Category:Wrathful Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Evil exterminators Category:War Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Grey Zone Category:False Antagonist Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pessimists Category:Comic Relief Category:Protectors Category:Classic Heroes Category:Controversial